Problemas emocionales de un Panadero
by LittleGabie
Summary: Peeta Mellark, mejor conocido como uno de los dos vencedores de los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre, es invitado junto su esposa Katniss y sus dos hijos, a unas vacaciones en el distrito 1. Todo parece perfecto, hasta que algo de su pasado llega...


**Hola c:**

**¿Cómo han estado?**

**Tenia unas ganas de escribir un fic, como no tienen idea. Y como mi obsesión ultimamente han sido Los Juegos del Hambre, pues dije: ¿por qué no?. **

**Se que es muy poquito, les juro que cuando lo estaba escribiendo en el celular se veía mas mucho.**

**(Si, tengo blackberry y uso la aplicacion de word para escribir historias).**

**Bueno, aclarando un poquito las cosas...**

**Escribí esta historia, desde el punto de vista de Jo- quiero decir ¡Peeta! (perdonen, cuando me refiero a peeta digo josh y viceversa por costumbre), la historia es despues de Mockingjay/Sinsajo, y es un vistazo a la vida cotidiana de Peeta y su nueva familia.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Suzanne Collins.**

**Bueno, sin mas que decir, disfrutenlo.**

* * *

Desperté de nuevo, ya son 3 veces, y aun siento el mismo miedo, las pesadillas no dejan de asaltarme, aun cuando la veo en mis brazos, aun cuando se que nuestros niños estan bien, aun asi...sigo sintiendo impotencia. Se ha despertado, supongo que el terror aun no se va de mi rostro, porque me ve con un aire de preocupación.

Le doy un beso en la frente para hacerle saber que no tiene nada de que preocuparse, me devuelve el beso y volvemos a dormir.

Creo que debo de hacer algo con estas pesadillas, no me dejan dormir ni a mi, ni a Katniss, aunque lo niegue, se que mis pesadillas y las suyas, le estan haciendo daño, lo se por las ojeras marcadas debajo de sus ojos en su rostro demacrado.

Ya amaneció, es tiempo de prepararme para ir a trabajar en la panaderia, le doy un beso en la frente, y me dispongo a darme un baño, para despues encaminarme al trabajo. Mientras me pongo la ropa que uso regularmente para ir a trabajar, noto que un pequeño ser me abraza de la pierna.

-Buenos dias, Prim, ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano?-interrogo.

-Tuve...una pesadilla-contesta, aprentando mi pierna al decir esto ultimo.

-Pero si no hay nada que temer Prim, solo fue una pesadilla, deberias de ir a recostarte con mamá, ella tambien ha estado teniendo malos sueños-le digo, mientras le doy un fuerte abrazo-Además, papá ya tiene que irse a trabajar, prometo traerte unas galletas, de esas de vainilla que tanto te gustan, ¿si?.

-Esta bien-responde con algo de resignación, mientras se encamina al cuarto de nosotros.

Al parecer las pesadillas, son algo mas que comparte esta familia, ademas del apellido Mellark.

Tomo la chaqueta que me regalaron Prim y Finnick; claro comprada con el dinero de su madre, pero regalo de ellos finalmente, y me encamino porfin a la panadería. Hace mucho frio ultimamente, estamos a finales de febrero, y lo unico en lo que puedo pensar es en que ya se acercan los cumpleaños de Katniss y Finnick, debo trabajar mucho para comprarles algo lindo.

Unos carritos para Finnick tal vez o un nuevo par de zapatos, no mejor no, siendo sinceros...creo que no le regalare ropa, a mi no me gustaba que me regalaran ropa de pequeño, asi que creo que es mejor que le de los carritos, y un carcaj nuevo con flechas para Katniss, al fin y al cabo, lo que mas disfruta es ir de caza.

El camino de nuestra casa, al centro de la ciudad, se ha estado haciendo un poco pesado, creo que necesito cambiar mi protesis, ultimamente no me ha dejado caminar bien. Pero, como no tengo tiempo para andar pensando en esas cosas, saco mis llaves, abro la panaderia, cuelgo mi chaqueta y las llaves, recojo mis mangas, procedo a lavarme las manos y pongo a calentar el horno a fuego lento y comienzo a preparar la masa.

Ultimamente, no puedo pensar claro, mis pesadillas se han estado apoderando de mi sueño, los mutos, la perdida de mis amigos, mi familia, mis hijos, katniss...parecen tan reales que apenas si puedo diferenciar la realidad. Como desearia poder acabar con estas pesadillas, igualmente las de Katniss, y mis hijos. Pueden que no sean reales, pero nos estan acabando. Pero el que mas las reciente es el pequeño Finn, con apenas 4 años y ya es atormentado por pesadillas tan fuertes como las de nosotros...

Tengo que concentrarme, o si no el pan se quemará, lo cual no es nada conveniente, ya que la venta anda floja y no puedo permitirme echar a perder más pan.

-Buenos dias, Peeta.

-Buenos dias, Delly, ¿qué se te ofrece?-Pregunto un tanto ocupado.

-Queria ver si tenias algunos de esos panecillos de canela con cajeta.

-Son para tu esposo, ¿cierto?-pregunto con una sonrisa, tratando de ocultar la angustia que habia estado sintiendo momentos antes.

-Si, tambien para mis niños, quiero sorpenderlos con un desayuno abundante-responde con un ligero rubor y una amplia sonrisa.

-Hace poco puse unos al horno, dejame ver si ya estan-comento, mientras me dirigía al horno.

-Gracias, Peeta-agradece Delly.-Oye, Peeta, no quiero sonar como una entrometida pero, cómo han estado las cosas entre tu y Katniss?

-Bien-respondo, al tiempo en que saco los panecillos del horno-¿por qué?-pregunto un tanto confundido.

-No, por nada, es solo que, ultimamente te veo muy serio, como triste.

-Pues...-explico-si, las cosas con Katniss andan bien, mi problema es que no he estado durmiendo muy bien ultimamente, pero ya veras que luego se me pasa.

-Bueno...sabes, creo que deberian tomarse unas vacaciones tu familia y tu, tu sabes, para desestresarse un rato, tanto trabajo va a acabar contigo.

-Si, me gustarian unas vacaciones, pero no creo poder darnos esos lujos, no todavia, ademas ya viene el cumpleaños de mi hijo, y quiero comprarle algo, por eso he trabajado mas que de costumbre-continuo al mismo tiempo en que embolso los panecillos de canela de Delly.

-Esta bien, pero, consideralo seriamente quieres, en serio, se ve el cansancio en tu rostro, y...¿cuánto va a ser?

-Por ser tu $10

-Oh dios, si eres asi de bueno nunca podras tomarte unas vacaciones, aqui tienes Peeta, quedate con el cambio.-dice mientras me suelta un billete de 30, y se va con su bolsa de panecillos.

Creo que le debo una a Delly, se que no ha visto la sonrisa en mi rostro, pero esos 20 extras que me ha dado, eran los que me hacian falta para comprarle su regalo a Finnick.

Continuo trabajando, y cuando menos pienso, el cielo ya esta oscuro, guardo todo, apago el horno, me limpio lo mas que puedo, me lavo las manos y las seco, tomo mi chaqueta, las ganancias de hoy mas las galletas que le prometí a Prim, tomo las llaves, cierro la panaderia, y regreso a casa.

Cuando alfin estoy en casa, veo a Katniss haciendo cena, no se le da muy bien, pero ha mejorado bastante desde que nos casamos, Prim y Finnick corren hacia a mi y me abrazan, levanto a Prim en brazos, le doy un beso en la frente y le comento sobre las galletas, la bajo y abrazo a Finnick y comienzo a jugar con el al "avioncito".

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?-pregunta Katniss, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Excelente-le respondo, mientras bajo a Finn, me acerco a ella, la tomo de la cintura y le doy un beso.

-¿Qué hicieron ustedes mientras no estuve?-pregunto.

-Prim obtuvo una A+ por un dibujo que hizo en la escuela, Finn aprendio a amarrarse bien los cordones, y yo caze 4 ardillas-responde, sin volverse a mi de la concentracion que esta aplicando al partir verdura.

-Felicidades Princesa, y a ti Finn aprendes mas rapido a hacer cosas que yo-felicito a ambos dándoles un gran abrazo.

-Y...-agrega Katniss-Nos llegó una carta del Distrito 1, de Effie. Dice que le gustaria que fuesemos a visitarla a ella y a Haymitch la proxima semana. Y creo que deberiamos ir has estado trabajando demasiado y todos en esta familia necesitamos vacaciones.

La miro un poco desconsertado, la idea de ver a Effie y Haymitch me agrada, pero...¿vacaciones?, ¿en el distrito 1?. Se que estoy perdido cuando veo las caras de Finn y Prim, que me aplican una mirada de suplica, en cuanto caen en cuenta que, soy yo el único que falta por convencer. Que va...

-Esta bien, iremos la proxima semana a visitarlos.

Se que he contestado lo que quieren oir, cuando veo la cara de alivio de Katniss, y escucho como mis hijos danzan y cantan de alegria porque conoceran el distrito 1.

* * *

**Se que ni el review meresco e_eUu, es muy corto para siquiera opinar de el, hare mi mayor intento de hacer los capitulos siguientes mas largos.**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado c:**

**Gracias por leerme ;3**

**Bye.**

**Alice Cross~**


End file.
